


The Imaginative Friend Syndrome

by wyoheartsmusic



Series: SKAM Fic Week 2018 [6]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Mentions of Suicide Atempt, SKAM Fic Week, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, mentions of bipolar disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyoheartsmusic/pseuds/wyoheartsmusic
Summary: The connection to one’s soulmate develops between sixteen and seventeen years. According to studies, that is the perfect age to start meeting and getting to know one’s life partner.But sometimes, that is not the case.In some rare, unexplained cases, the connection can exist long before the optimal age.This phenomenon is called the Imaginative Friend Syndrome (short: IFS).Or: Five times Isak and Even communicate in their heads and one time they communicate in person





	The Imaginative Friend Syndrome

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate Day for Fic Week! Only one more day left - for me - and I hope I can get it out tomorrow! I'm quite proud of my self for managing to not take forever after the official end of fic week to get everything posted.
> 
> (I managed to write Terje as a good guy for once in "In Madrid" but whoops, we're back to me writing him as an asshole lol)
> 
> Hope you enjoy this <3

♡ ❤︎ ♡ 

The soulmate system is supposed to make people less lonely — it has proven successful for several generations now.

But sometimes, as in the case of Isak Valtersen, it leads to the opposite.

The connection to one’s soulmate develops between sixteen and seventeen years. According to studies, that is the perfect age to start meeting and getting to know one’s life partner.

But sometimes, that is not the case.

In some rare, unexplained cases, the connection can exist long before the optimal age.

This phenomenon is called the Imaginative Friend Syndrome (short: IFS).

Isak Valtersen’s mother insists that the IFS is a gift; that the connection to his soulmate which developed at the young age of three years old, means that they have a very special bond and simply need each other much earlier in life. But the truth is that the IFS made Isak Valtersen a solitary child.

The soulmate system allows couples who are destined to be with each other to find each other more easily. Through telepathy, the soulmates can communicate with each other before meeting. Sometimes the time between the connection starting and meeting is very little because soulmates tend to want to meet each other as soon as possible but sometimes, it also isn’t possible that easily since they come from different countries and don’t only have to bridge the physical distance but also the language barrier — which are all things that just bring them closer together.

Now for sufferers — Isak Valtersen refuses to call them anything else — of IFS, it plays out in the same ways, except that there is a high risk of isolating oneself in younger ages. Children that suffer from IFS tend to feel more connected to the friend sitting in their head than real life peers.

**♡** **1** **♡**

Isak was a shy kid so while everyone else was making fast friends, playing tag and hide and seek, Isak liked to sit by himself and draw instead.

His mamma had taken him to the park like she did sometimes to get him to play with the other kids but he barely paid any attention to them running around. Isak had figured out that his mamma liked it when he did other things than drawing so he went on the slides a couple of times because it made her smile and then he went back to the bench his mamma sat on and climbed up to sit next to her.

“Did you bring my crayons?” He asked, eyes wide and pushing his bottom lip forward. That was a safe bet to get her to give him anything he wanted.

“Isak, honey…” She sighed, brushing her fingers through his unruly curls. He liked when she did that but he was a little confused because she didn’t continue talking.

“Why?” A strange voice asked and Isak looked around in confusion but no one was there but his mamma.

Isak scooted a little closer to his mamma and whispered against her arm, “Why what?” 

“Did you say something, honey?” She asked but Isak didn’t answer her because he was listening to that other voice which seemed to be in his head.

_Why do you think your mother is always sad?_

Isak wasn’t scared. He knew about this. His mamma told him bedtime stories about meeting his soulmate when he was older and being able to communicate with them in a secret way no one else could all the time. Now he knew how. That person had snuck into his head.

Maybe Isak was a little scared.

“Are you on Santa’s naughty or nice list?” Isak asked, stumbling over that word. _Naughty_.

His mamma pulled him on her lap. “Why do you ask that? Are you scared Santa won’t bring you any presents this year? He will, Isak, you’ve been a very nice boy. Don’t worry, okay?”

_Nice list, of course._

Isak wriggled out of his mamma’s grasp to go to the slides again. “What’s your name?” He wanted to know as he climbed up.

_My name is Even. I am five years old! What is your name?_

Isak went down the slides, screeching happily before he answered, “My name is Isak. Why are you in my head?”

_Hi Isak! I don’t know, my pappa said it’s because we’re special. And that we’re meant to be best friends!_

Isak faltered, looking at all the kids playing and laughing together. “We can be friends!” He told Even enthusiastically. And then suddenly, he felt a sharp pain against his legs and tumbled over, headfirst into the sand.

He had blocked the slides and another kid had gone down it anyway, literally kicking him out of the way.

When Isak’s mamma was by his side, he was already crying, curling into her embrace. Even was out of his mind.

**♡** **2** **♡**

Isak spent the better part of his childhood running from doctor to doctor to scientist to doctor. They all tried to figure out what was going on with him. The first time he had been to a doctor for being able to speak to Even, he hadn’t been scared.

But every time after was a different story.

The doctors kept prodding and poking at him, putting needles into his skin and attaching little sticky thingies to his head to look at his brain.

Isak was scared that they’d cut open his head and would take Even out of it.

Even, who’d been in there for two years and who was the only one Isak could easily talk to. Even, who played tag and hide and seek with him. (Their brains were so interlaced that they could imagine being where the other one was and it felt like they were actually there.)

Isak was crying in his mamma’s arms, begging her to please not take him back to the doctor. And she wanted to help him, she told his pappa that it was enough. “What does it matter, Terje? Our son isn’t _sick_! And this is hurting him. Please, Terje, let’s stop this once and for all!”

His pappa suddenly looked as scary as the evil duke in Isak’s favourite TV show, The Gummi Bears. “I just want a normal, healthy child that plays with his classmates instead of that stupid imaginative friend in his head!” He boomed.

Isak recoiled, hiding his face against his mamma’s neck.

_He should stop talking to you like that! I hate him!_ Even’s angry voice resonated in his head and it made Isak angry too.

He turned back around to glare at his pappa and yelled, “His name is Even! And he doesn’t want you talking to me like that!”

His pappa simply laughed in his face, it was a cruel Duke laugh. Isak clambered off his mamma’s lap and repeated Even’s words, “I hate you!” He ran away to his room, crawling into his bed and hiding under the duvet, tears streaming down his face.

_Isak? Is it okay if I stay here? Or do you want me to leave?_

“Stay!” Isak called out desperately. He had mastered the completely silent communication with Even a while ago but in moments when he was upset like he was now, he couldn’t do it.

_Okay, I’m right here. Come on, close your eyes. I’m gonna cuddle you!_

Isak’s crying subsided to sobs as Even’s arms wrapped around him, his soothing voice in his ear.

_I got a new book today. Do you want me to read it to you later?_

Isak wiped the remaining tears in his eyes away as he nodded eagerly. He liked when Even read to him. “You’re my favourite,” Isak mumbled, letting exhaustion take over as he fell asleep soon after.

**♡** **3** **♡**

Isak had been high energy all day. He was excited for the dinner party his parents were hosting in the evening and he had ranted to Even about it almost non-stop since the moment he had woken up in the morning.

During dinner — most of which Isak didn’t actually like — he told everyone proudly how he had helped set the table and how his mother had let him stir the sauce too. In his head, Even laughed about his enthusiasm but Isak knew he wasn’t doing it in a mean way so Isak laughed along, as happy as could be.

But he still had to go to bed at the same time he usually did and his mother kissed him on the forehead and bopped him on the nose, reminding him, “Sleep, Isak. No more talking with Even, okay?”

“Okay, mamma,” Isak promised, smiling up at her, “You look pretty tonight.”

Her whole face lit up like a Christmas tree. “Thank you, honey.”

Isak dutifully closed his eyes when she left the room but sleep didn’t seem to want to come even after waiting an eternity — it might have only been five minutes, but to Isak, it felt like a lifetime.

_Even? Are you there?_ He whispered in his head as if his mother could hear him if he spoke in his normal voice.

_Of course I am. But aren’t you supposed to sleep? Your mother will hate me when we meet because I always distract you from sleeping._

Isak giggled, cupping his hand over his mouth to muffle the sound. _But I can’t sleep, Even. I tried!_

_Okay, mmh. What do you wanna do then?_

Isak was glad his best friend still talked to him even though they both knew they shouldn’t. _Let’s read something together? Maybe that makes me fall asleep?_ He suggested.

So they both picked up their go-to book when they were reading together which Isak had probably grown out of about a year ago and Even even longer but neither of them minded. Even was patient with Isak when he was struggling with words and they finished the story with Isak feeling content but, unfortunately, not sleepy.

_I’m gonna sneak downstairs and spy on the dinner party,_ Isak decided, his naked feet touching the cold ground even before he had finished that thought.

_Oh, yes! That’s gonna be fun! Don’t shut me out, I wanna be there!_ Even cheered as Isak padded through his room and opened his door quietly.

Isak was watching his parents and their guests from the stairs, sitting there with his knees drawn up to his chest. _They all look so pretty,_ Even mused and Isak could just nod in agreement.

A toothy — or rather, toothless — smile broke out on his face when his father boasted, “My son can already communicate with his soulmate!”

Isak felt pride sloshing in his chest because his father for once wasn’t ashamed of him. Usually, he only allowed Isak’s mother to talk to Isak about his soulmate when she read him bedtime stories and no one else could hear. But right now, he had announced it to all their friends.

_He’s proud of you,_ Even whispered, knowing exactly how important this was to Isak.

And in the same moment, his father continued, “A beautiful girl is his soulmate. They are going to have a full, happy life like Marianne and I do!”

Isak’s smile froze on his lips before it slid off completely. How had he even for one second thought his father could ever be proud of him. He was an abomination. Not only could he communicate with his soulmate way too early, he also—

_Isak,_ Even interrupted that train of thought but it was too late, it already hung heavy between them, _Nothing is wrong with you! Don’t listen to-_

Isak cut the connection. He had just learned how to do that and it had scared him to be able to stop the communication with Even and he had sworn to himself that he would never do it. But he didn’t want to hear whatever his best friend had to say right now.

He snuck back upstairs to his room and crawled under the duvet, holding himself together so he wouldn’t shatter. He wasn’t even crying, just felt empty. He was a disappointment to his father and nothing would ever change that.

Isak let Even back into his head. Hearing what he had to say was better than the suffocating silence.

_Isak!_ Even exclaimed as soon as he realised that the connection was back up, _Isak, I love you. Your father is an asshole that doesn’t deserve you._

_You’re not supposed to say that word,_ Isak muttered weakly because he didn’t want to talk about the other stuff.

_Well, it’s true!_ Even pouted, _He is a huge asshole! Asshole, asshole, asshole!_

It made Isak feel slightly better and he even smiled a little. _Asshole! My father is a huge asshole!_ He screamed in his head and Even cheered him on.

More earnestly, Even said, _You’re great, Isak. I don’t know why he can't see it. We have the soulmate system to ensure the happiest life possible, I don’t know why he wants your soulmate to be a girl._

_Thank you. I think I’ll try to sleep now. Bye, Even…_ Isak sighed. Naturally, he didn’t sleep, thinking his father’s words over and over.

His father moved out half a year later, proving that he and his wife didn’t have the happy life they were supposed to have and Isak couldn’t stop blaming himself for it.

And then he came back before he left again, over and over again, leaving both Isak and his mother in turmoil every time.

**♡** **4** **♡**

There were shouts coming from downstairs and Isak squeezed his eyes shut until he was seeing stars and pressed the heels of his hands against his ears until the silence that burst in his head made him sick.

“Even?” He hadn’t spoken to Even out loud since he had mastered just communicating in his head but the way his lips moved around the name and how there was an actual sound in his head that wasn’t his parents’ screaming was calming.

_Hey Isak,_ Even sounded exhausted and immediately, worry kicked in. Even had these days sometimes where he didn’t really feel like talking. It was when they just lay in bed, facing each other and imagining touching each other, Isak giving him comfort.

_Everything okay?_ Isak asked, gnawing on his lip, _What do you need from me?_

Even didn’t reply so they just lay there and Isak tried to ignore the argument going on downstairs and just be there for Even. 

But Even was more absent than usual, sometimes for a few seconds even shutting Isak out completely and Isak felt increasingly helpless and exhausted with keeping his own situation away from Even.

They had known each other for ten years and never had their bond felt as strained as today. Isak didn’t blame Even at all, not for barely talking and not for shutting him out several times. He knew it was all his own fault because he couldn’t be there for Even completely.

_I’m sorry, Isak._

Isak shook his head. _No, don’t be. It’s okay. Can I do something? Anything?_

It was quiet for a long time and Isak had nothing to focus on but the booming voice of his father and the wailing of his mother. Over the years, he and Even had often imagined what it would be like if they ran away from home to meet up, Even had promised Isak he could come live with his family. It was all ridiculous kids’ talk of course but right now, Isak wished it was actually a possibility.

_You can get out of my head._

Isak stopped breathing, his thoughts going a million miles an hour. Maybe he had heard wrong. “What?”

Another moment of quiet and then, _I have to stop living in my head so much._

Isak wanted to ask why, what had changed, was it something he had said? But only a dull, _Oh, okay,_ resounded in his head.

_Fuck, I didn’t mean it like that. I mean- I have a girlfriend now so I think it’s better if…_

_I get it._ Isak didn’t get it. He didn’t get how, for him, Even had always been the one person he could trust unconditionally to never leave him — simply for the fact that they were soulmates; best friends forever. He had been so sure of it. That he was just as important to Even as Even was to him. But somehow, he wasn’t.

Some faceless girl had become more important than him.

Isak cut the connection — since that was what Even wanted apparently — and there was white rage burning in his chest. He got out of bed and stormed out of his room and downstairs.

His parents were yelling at each other in the kitchen.

“Hey! Asshole!” Isak cut them off, glaring at his father, “I want you to leave! Right now! I want you to pack your things and get out of this house and I never want to see you here again!”

“Isak-“ His mother’s voice was quiet, eyes fearful as she looked between her husband and her son.

“No!” Isak burst out, “Can’t you see what he’s doing to you? He leaves and comes back as he pleases, it’s _ruining_ you! _He’s_ ruining you. He doesn’t give a damn about either of us and neither should we!” He looked back at his father, anger in his eyes and voice, “Just. Leave. Us. Alone!”

The silence was electrified, one wrong move, one wrong word and the whole thing would explode.

And then, “I’ll pick up my stuff another day.”

“Don’t bother,” Isak gritted out, “Text me your new address and I’ll send it to you.”

What was it about him that made people always leave? What was so wrong with him that no one ever stayed with him?

Isak jumped when the front door slammed shut. He opened his arms for his mother to fall into at the same time he opened his mind back up for Even. Maybe there was hope.

**♡** **5** **♡**

There might have been no correlation between Isak and Even talking less and less and a guy with thick brown curls and even thicker eyebrows almost running Isak over with his skateboard. But Isak ended up making his first _actual_ friend ever.

That had been a year ago, after talking to Even had trickled out completely a couple months before that — they had barely spoken once a week for about seven months before that already. 

Now, Isak and Jonas were sitting in Jonas’ room, playing FIFA.

Isak missed Even every single day but when he looked at Jonas, he suddenly understood what it meant to like someone so much that even the soulmate bond didn’t seem to matter anymore.

“Are you nervous?” Jonas jerked him out of his thoughts.

Isak raised his eyebrows, smirking at his friend. “About losing to you? Never! You can _suck_ it!” As if to prove his point, he scored a goal.

Jonas paused the game and fell back on the mattress.

“Hey!” Isak pouted, “Are _you_ nervous of losing to me?”

Jonas chuckled but shook his head. “Nah, it’s not that,” He sighed, “Just… in a few months we’ll start at Nissen and…” He trailed off and Isak fell back on the bed as well. _And we’re so close to finding out who our soulmates are._ Isak had never actually told Jonas that he was suffering from IFS. _Imaginative_ , indeed, because apparently, ten years of friendship had meant nothing to Even.

“I’m not nervous about that,” Isak answered truthfully. He already had a sucky soulmate after all, there was nothing to worry about.

“Really?” Jonas raised his eyebrows, “Not even a little bit? What if it’s someone from like… Brazil or whatever. I don’t speak Portuguese!”

“What if it’s someone you’ve known all your life?” Isak challenged, feeling a sharp tug in his stomach.

Jonas reached over to punch him in the arm. “Oh my god, imagine if my soulmate is _Magnus_!” He laughed.

Isak snorted, “I’m sure he’d insist he’s a great lover.”

“Maybe he is,” Jonas mused, “I guess it wouldn’t be the worst. He’s a good kid. But still… what if I get the connection with my soulmate when I’m in love with someone else at that point?

Isak shrugged, “Soulbonds can be platonic. In fact, studies show that a soulbond that develops from a platonic to a romantic one are stronger.”

“ _Studies show…”_ Jonas mimicked Isak, “You’re such a nerd!”

Isak rolled his eyes, not commenting on it. “No, but seriously. _Are_ you in love right now?”

“Are _you?”_

“Well, yes, but that’s not the point!” Isak groaned.

“I knew it!” Jonas cheered triumphantly, “Who is it? Tell me!”

Isak shook his head vehemently, feeling a blush rise in his cheeks, “I’m not telling you!”

“Okay, fine,” Jonas laughed, waving his hands around in the air, “But see, that’s the point. Doesn’t that scare you? That you’re in love but you’re destined to be with someone else?”

“First of all, there’s always the possibility to get the connection with the person you’re in love with at the moment,” Not for Isak, but that wasn’t the point anyway, “And besides, I already know he won’t be my soulmate, so…”

Jonas leaned up on his elbows to look down at Isak, brow furrowed, “How do you know?”

_I’m so sorry._

Isak startled, after almost two years, the voice resounding in his head shouldn’t sound this familiar. He was so shocked that he jerked into an upright position and in the process, socked Jonas in the jaw.

The first words Isak spoke to Even in such a long time should probably be meaningful but suddenly all that frustration was bubbling back up in Isak so he shot a cruel, _Why aren’t you Jonas?_ at Even.

There wasn’t a sound coming from Even and Isak felt it tear at his heart but he hoped, even for a fraction of the time Isak had suffered, Even felt it as well. How much it hurt to be rejected.

Isak checked on Jonas, apologising profusely, but Jonas just laughed it off and punched his arm in retaliation.

_Can we talk?_ Even begged.

Isak gritted his teeth and replied with a decisive, _No! You didn’t want to talk for the past two years!_

“Are you okay?” Jonas asked worriedly.

Isak shot Jonas a small smile, “Yeah, fine. Just my head.” His voice was louder than necessary to block out Even’s next words.

Of course, he heard them anyway.

_Then I will talk. Because you deserve this apology._ _I was an asshole, I’m sorry. I took you for granted and thought I could use you like your feelings don’t matter at all. But they do. I was a shitty friend who got caught up in his own head when I said I didn’t want to deal with my head anymore. Isak, you’re the best friend I ever head. We’ve known each other for more than ten years and I almost threw that away. Please tell me what I can do for you to forgive me_. _I want you in my life, Isak. You matter so much to me._

“Fuck!” Isak blurted.

“That bad? I can find you some pain killers!” Jonas offered. If only pain killers could also shut his soulmate up.

Isak shook his head, “It’s fine. I think I’ll just head home though.”

 

_Talk,_ Isak said when he was alone in his room, pacing up and down.

_How’ve you been, Isak?_ Even asked carefully.

_I don’t want your bullshit smalltalk, Even. What did I do? Just fucking tell me because it fucking sucked when you stopped talking to me,_ Isak burst out, tears pricking his eyes.

_I’m sorry, you’re right. You didn’t deserve that… it was nothing you did, I promise you, Isak, it was all me. I was in a terrible place at that time and I’m not sure I’m in a better place now but I shouldn’t have let it out on you. I missed you,_ Even spoke slowly, weighing every word carefully.

Isak couldn’t help it. Tears started to fall. _So why didn’t you talk to me? I thought we could talk about anything?_

_I was starting to have really dark thoughts. And- it scared me, you know? My head kept telling me things that fucked me up so bad. And then there was you and you- you weren’t real? Like, you were this voice in my head, just adding to that other stuff and I didn’t know how to deal with it? So I… I decided I had to do something and the only thing I could do was to- to at least shut one of those voices up. And that voice was you. I’ve never- I have never regretted anything so much in my life, Isak. You were gone but the dark thoughts remained and I… I was so lost, Isak. Hell, I still am._

Isak curled up in bed and for the first time in two years he let himself wish that Even was here with him so he could curl around him. _What kind of dark thoughts?_ He whispered even though he wasn’t sure he wanted to hear the answer to that.

Even let Isak see him. They were both lying on their sides, facing each other, the edges of whose room they were in blurring as they both imagined being with each other. _I tried to kill myself two months ago._

“No!” Isak exclaimed, more tears sliding down his cheeks as he reached for the empty air next to him. And then he imagined touching Even, his fingertips brushing against his cheeks, warm and soft. Even leaned into the touch.

Isak could feel it when Even turned his head a little to press his lips to Isak’s palm. _My uh- Sonja found me before I could go through with it but… I got out of the hospital yesterday. I got a diagnosis. Bipolar disorder. I went through a severe manic episode followed by a depressive one and yeah,_ He huffed a humourless laugh, _It’s all a bit shit right now. But I, uh, my therapist advised me to apologise to you. Obviously, I wanted to apologise myself, she just gave me that last push. I’m really sorry, Isak._

_What can I do?_ Isak asked because that was what he always did, he just wanted to be there for Even.

_Can you be my friend again?_ Even whispered meekly.

Isak didn’t hesitate to answer, there was no doubt what his answer was. _Of course, Even. You can count on me._

_Thank you._

**♡** **+1** **♡**

Isak was freaking out. This had been a stupid idea. Isak started his first year at Nissen today and as if that wasn’t enough already, he’d also meet Even for the first time today.

After his episode, Even had to redo his second year and he wanted to do it at a different school than he had attended before. It had turned out that both he and Isak had chosen Nissen.

“Why are you so nervous?” Jonas teased when they met up in the schoolyard, “I thought the great Isak Valtersen had nothing to worry about.”

Isak grimaced and took a deep breath before admitting, “I’m meeting my soulmate today.”

“What?” Jonas’ jaw dropped and when Magnus joined them, he asked, “You already got the connection? Wow, lucky you, you’re so early! I can’t wait to find out who my soulmate is! It’s like no one is interested in me but they will be!”

Isak’s gaze dropped to the ground and he mumbled, “I have IFS.”

“What?” Jonas repeated, nothing of his usually so cool demeanour left. “You’ve never told me!” There was no accusation in his voice.

“Yeah, ‘cause it’s weird,” Isak said, still not meeting their gazes.

“Are you kidding me?” Magnus exclaimed and only after Isak shushed him, he spoke more quietly, “My mum and dad met through IFS and they’re goals, bro. I always hoped I’d get it too! So what’s your soulmate like? When did you get the connection?”

Isak looked up at Magnus in disbelief. “He’s great. We’re best friends… we got the connection when I was three so basically, I’ve known him all my life.”

“And you’ve never met before?” Jonas and Magnus said at the same time.

Isak shrugged. “I don’t know, I guess it never came up?”

“Never came up!” Magnus screeched, “That will be the first question I’m gonna ask my soulmate, even before their name.”

_Isak? Uh, I think I see you?_

Isak’s head whipped around, trying to locate Even.

“Holy shit, did he just say something in your head?” Magnus whispered.

_Over by the gate,_ Even told him. Isak could hear the smile in his voice.

Isak’s heart was beating like crazy. He wasn’t ready for this. Holy shit.

He turned around.

_Hi,_ Even gave him a dorky wave across the schoolyard, his smile huge.

Isak stumbled forward, toward his soulmate. “Hi,” He croaked breathlessly when they stood only mere metres apart.

They both decided at the same time to close the distance and hug each other, Even’s arms snaked around his shoulders and Isak’s around Even’s waist. He was squeezing Even so tightly, there wasa big chance he was squeezing all the air out of him.

“I’m actually hugging you,” Isak mumbled against the rough material of Even’s denim jacket.

Even pressed a kiss to the top of Isak’s head and there was a smile in his voice when he whispered, “I’ve wanted this for so long.”

They were ripped apart by Isak’s friends showing up by their side. Magnus wasn’t unlike an excited puppy. “Holy shit! I’ve never seen two soulmates meet in real life! The movies don’t do it justice! That was so beautiful, oh my god!” He exclaimed.

Isak blushed furiously.

“Thanks, bro. I’m Even, you’re a friend of Isak’s? Magnus?” Even introduced himself.

Isak looked up at him with a dopey grin, quickly letting go of him when he realised he still had his arms around him.

“You know my name!” Magnus just about swooned.

Even laughed, “Isak has told me about you, yeah. And you too,” He turned to Jonas and Isak held his breath, “I’ve heard a lot about you, Jonas.”

“Have you?” Jonas raised his eyebrows, seeming quite happy that Isak had talked about him.

After they had made up, Even had of course asked about Jonas and why Isak wanted Even to be him so Isak had reluctantly admitted that he loved Jonas more than a friend. Before Even could say anything Isak hoped he wouldn’t, Isak piped up, “Should we head inside? Classes are about to start and we still have to find the right classrooms.”

“Nerd!” Jonas laughed but walked toward the building anyway.

When they were inside, and the other two boys didn’t look, Even pulled Isak into a quiet corner. “Hey, you,” He mumbled.

“Hey, you,” Isak repeated with a little confused smile on his face.

Even grinned at him. “I like your friends. Jonas seems chill…”

“Can we not talk about this?” Isak begged, looking around for an escape route if necessary.

Even was still holding onto Isak’s wrist and tugged on it a little now so Isak stumbled closer. “I think we have to,” Even said, his fingers tickling Isak’s pulse point. “Hear me out?”

Isak squirmed uncomfortably but he trusted Even so he nodded.

“If you wanna be with Jonas, I’m okay with that. Just because we’re soulmates doesn’t mean you have any obligation toward me. I love being your friend, best friends forever, right? But if there’s even a small chance that you’re open to being with someone else- with _me_. Then I’d really like to kiss you on a daily basis.” Even’s eyes darted over Isak’s face, trying to make out what he was feeling.

He was so used to telling Even everything in his head, it was so much easier than actually saying the words, that Isak locked eyes with Even and told him through their connection, _Everyone’s going to know. That we’re soulmates, probably that we have IFS sooner or later if Magnus hasn’t already told everyone. I’m scared._

Even smiled softly, lifting his free hand to Isak’s cheek. _As long as we have each other, I don’t mind in which form. Don’t be scared, Isak._

Isak had considered it before. Of course he had. Even rarer than people with IFS were soulmates who chose to remain platonic soulmates. It happened but it was unusual. So of course Isak had imagined what it would be like to be with Even like that. Hell, he had had dreams about it that Even had probably experienced with him because the mind was more open and less controllable during sleep. And maybe some of those dreams had been Even’s and not actually Isak’s.

“Okay,” Isak breathed, closing his eyes and leaning into Even’s touch. “There’s a small chance,” He whispered and then he smiled when he amended, “ _Big_ chance.”

Even was suddenly close enough to run his nose along Isak’s. “My heart is beating like crazy,” He admitted with a small laugh.

So was Isak’s. He couldn’t take the anticipation anymore so he closed the little bit of distance that was left between them. Their lips were sliding together perfectly, almost familiar already. Isak smiled into the kiss, memorising the way Even breathed against him, moved against him.

“Big chance,” Isak repeated with a giggle when they pulled apart, “That we can do this on a daily basis.”

Even laughed, pecking Isak’s lips again. And Isak thought that nothing came close to this, hearing Even laugh in real life and not only in his head. It was beautiful.

Suddenly, Isak didn’t mind having IFS anymore. He couldn’t imagine anything better than having his lifelong best friend to spend the rest of his life with.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :)


End file.
